wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Clay Goes Nuts
Tsunami Called The Dragonets Of Destiny into the library as Sunny,Starflight And Clay Sat Down "Im Glad You Guys Could Come So We Could Discuss About The School" Said Tsunami As She Pulled Out An Empty Scroll And A Pen However One Of The Dragonets Clay Didnt Look Like He Was Paying Attention In Fact He Was Looking Rather Annoyed. "First We Need To Discuss The-" Before Tsunami could finish her sentence Clay said in an annoyed voice: "Hey Tsunami Since When Could You Just Declare Yourself As Principal?" Tsunami had an offended look on her face but she replied in a calm voice with: "Well Clay Ever Since We Started This School We Voted On Who Should Be Principal And Since Im The Most Experienced In Teaching I Should Be Principal". Clay Then Had An Offended Look On His Face But Then It Turned From Offend To Fury As He Said: "Whats That Supposed To Mean? Are You Saying Were Stupid?! OH YEH WERE JUST STUPID WHILE YOUR THE SMARTEST! WELL GUESS WHAT NOT EVERYONE CAN BE LIKE YOU TSUNAMI!!!!" "Clay Calm Down" Said Starflight Putting A Talon On His Shoulder But Then Clay Brushed Off His Hand And Looked Him In The Eye Snout To Snout "DONT TOUCH ME!!" Yelled Clay. Sunny Then Started To Feel Very Scared As She Wrapped Her Wings Around Her Body And Curled Up Her Tail "CLAY! What Has Gotten Into You?!" Barked Tsunami Clay Then Walked Up To Tsunami And Grabbed Her By The Wrist "C-Clay! W-What Are You Doing?!" Shrieked Tsunami In Horror "I Should Have Been Principal! Now Im Taking Whats Rightfully Mine!" He Replied Sunny Then Scurried Behind Starflight And Hid Under His Wing As Tsunami Said: "N-NO CLAY! T-THIS ISNT LIKE YOU". Clay Then Twisted Her Wrist So Hard Her Wrist Bone Snapped, Clay Let Go As Tsunami Screeched In Pain And Ran From Clay Starflight tried to jump onto Clay and pin him down but Clay Stepped On His Tail Super Hard And Starflight Started Screaming And Crying In Pain, he begged Clay to stop but he didnt and he started to step on it so hard that his tail bone started to snap, Sunny then tried to stop Clay but he pinned her down and started to choke her as she cried and struggled to keep breathing.Starflight then bit clay on the shoulder and Clay let go of his tail as Starflight pushed Clay away as Starflight picked up Sunny and flew out of the room Tsunami then started to run away from Clay but then he started to chase her with a hammer, as Clay was chasing Tsunami, Fatespeaker walked up to him and said: "What Is Going On Here?" Clay then started to strangle Fatespeaker until she passed out. About an hour later Tsunami,Starflight And Sunny Were In The Library Huddled Around The Fireplace "Are You Guys Gonna Be Ok?" Asked Tsunami "Yeh Well Be Fine, Clay Stepped On My Tail Pretty Hard But Now It Really Just Hurts When You Touch It" Said Starflight "Yeh Ill Be Fine To Clay Didnt Do Much To Me" Replied Sunny "I Just Dont Know What Got Into Clay He Never Acts Like This" Said Tsunami "Where Is He Anyways?" Asked Starflight "Well.... After What Clay Did Some Dragons Decided To Put Him In An Asylum So He Wouldn't Hurt Anyone Else" Said Tsunami "What?!" Said Sunny And Starflight "Yeh I Know I Kinda Feel Bad For Him...." She Responded "The Good News Is We Can Visit Him From Time To Time.. But Im Afraid Hes No Longer Part Of The Dragonets Of Destiny..." Sunny And Starflight Then Started To Cry In Tears As Well As Tsunami As They All 3 Of Them Cried All Throughout The Night.